Some individuals, for example elderly or disabled individuals, pregnant women, those with arthritis or injuries, or those individuals recovering from surgeries, find it difficult to move themselves in bed to be comfortable. The present invention features a novel sheet system with handles that allow a user to grip the sheet and turn himself/herself as needed in bed.